


"you really scared me today"

by CAWS5749



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWS5749/pseuds/CAWS5749
Summary: You're injured. Nat's worried.





	"you really scared me today"

You had been hit. You weren't sure by what, but that didnt matter to you right now. What mattered was the pain. It was excruciating. Your body was on fire but you couldn't stop shaking.

The rest of the Avengers focused on finishing the mission while Natasha and Clint worked on getting you out of the battle scene. They had a rough time trying to navigate through all of the enemies and rubble, all the while trying to keep from injuring you further as they each had an arm wrapped around you. Your hands were grasping your side, where you assumed you must have gotten hit the worst. There was also a pretty bad pain in your leg, but you weren’t sure what that was. Not to mention the few gaping wounds you had. Your vision started to blur. 

“Tasha” you whimpered. She stopped searching the scene for a moment to rest her concerned gaze on you. You only called her Tasha when you were really scared. 

“Just breathe Y/N,” she murmured, before her and Clint exchanged a worried look. They finally got you onto the Quinjet and laid you down. You were shaking harder and the fire you felt earlier had become ten times worse. 

“I’ll call Cho,” Clint stated, before walking off to the cockpit. Nat nodded at him before turning to you. She began stroking your hair and murmuring softly to you. You didn’t really hear any of it, but it was nice and decreased your suffering by a tiny bit. 

“We got them all. Heading back to the jet now.” You managed to hear Steve say on the comms. Natasha walked away from you and began speaking into her comms. You weren’t sure what she was saying, but you judged it was probably about you from the glances she would shoot your way. 

A few minutes later, the rest of the Avengers climbed onto the jet and immediately crowded around you. 

“What’s the word from Cho?” Tony asked Clint. 

“Still trying to get ahold of her. She’s not answering,” Clint responded, his voice tense. The Avengers exchanged glances, before looking at you. 

“Well keep trying,” Steve said, using his captain voice. 

“What do you think I’m doing here?” Clint retorted. The tense situation was putting everyone on edge. 

“Alright. This is bad, yes, but we can’t react this way. We still have a decent ride back and we need to put Y/N first,” Bruce advised. The group nodded, and settled in for the ride. 

Natasha began murmuring to you and stroking your hair again. You whimpered as it was becoming harder to breathe. It felt like every time you inhaled there was small knives scratching your lungs. You felt your vision darkening, and passed out quickly. 

Nat immediately began checking your breathing and pulse, alerting the others of what happened. Bruce and Tony came running over, knowing the most about medicine. 

“We need to pick up the pace. And get Cho there. ASAP.” Bruce stated. 

“I got her!” Clint suddenly yelled. “She's on her way to the compound.”

Natasha gave a small sigh of relief. She was obviously incredibly worried about you. You hadn’t really ever injured yourself this bad on a mission, and neither had she. You guys always joked about how you were super lucky and obviously the strongest and smartest Avengers because of your relatively clean hospital records. She missed those times right now. A small tear ran down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly. 

“Landing,” Clint alerted. Everyone grabbed onto something and Natasha made sure your body was strapped in. 

As soon as you landed, you were rushed into the medical bay, where thankfully Helen Cho was ready and waiting, having arrived five minutes prior to you. Her and her team set to work. All of the Avengers were kicked out, with the promise of updates every half hour. 

Most of the Avengers retired to the kitchen or adjacent living room, grabbing something to eat or drink, or just sit. Steve saw Natasha slip away down the hallway. He decided he’d give her a few minutes and then check on her. 

Your girlfriend walked back to your shared room and changed into some of her workout clothes. She headed downstairs to the gym and began punching a punching bag. Steve found her ten minutes later, with a mix of tears and sweat running down her face. 

“Nat,” he sighed. She turned around from her position and looked at him leaning in the door frame. 

“I’m fine,” she muttered, before turning back and continuing her punches.

“You’re going to hurt yourself,” Steve replied, and began walking towards her. She didn’t respond, and only punched harder and faster. 

“Nat,” he repeated. She finally stopped, one of her hands already bruised. 

“I’m scared,” she whispered, casting her eyes downward. 

“I know. But hurting yourself isn’t going to fix that. All we can do is wait for an update. The first one should be coming in about ten minutes. Let’s go upstairs.”

She nodded. Steve waited for her to wash her face before they both headed upstairs to the kitchen. Nat sat at one of the counter stools, sipping a water Steve had grabbed for her. Someone from Cho’s team walked in, and within two seconds they had the entire team surrounding them. 

“She’s stabilized, but still unconscious. We’re going to have to monitor her very carefully and we are unsure when she’ll wake.” 

Nat let a few more tears run down her cheeks at that, relieved that her girlfriend wasn’t dead. The rest of the Avengers let out sighs, and Wanda was wiping away tears too. 

“When can we see her?” Clint asked. 

“You can go in now, but not too many at once.” 

They all looked at Nat, and she nodded. She slowly followed the doctor to the med bay and headed in through the door. She inhaled sharply once she saw you. You looked peaceful but Nat wasn’t used to seeing you hooked up to IV’s and monitors. She sat down on the edge of your bed. 

“You really scared me today,” Natasha murmured to you. “I don’t know what I would have done if you had -.” She wiped away a tear. She semi-waited for you to respond, even though she knew you wouldn’t. 

“I love you,” she whispered before leaning down and brushing her lips to your forehead. She stood, wiping away a final tear before composing herself and leaving the room. She walked back to your shared room, not wanting the Avengers worried gazes on her. Nat alerted JARVIS to tell the others that they could now visit Y/N. She switched on your favorite movie and waited for any other updates about you. 

“Miss Romanoff, Miss Y/L/N has woken and is asking for you.” JARIVS alerted an hour later. Nat practically jumped out of bed and ran to the med bay. She burst through the door and let her eyes land on you. You were sitting up, clearly waiting for her. You gave her a soft smile and she let out a relieved sigh, followed by some tears. 

“Natasha,” you chided. “Don’t cry I’m fine.” She rolled her eyes and chuckled before heading to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“How are you feeling?” she asked. You hummed. 

“I feel okay, they gave me a pretty good amount of opioids,” you responded. She let her lips quirk upward at that. 

“What happened to your hand?” you murmured. She looked down at her bruised hand. She shook her head. 

“It’s nothing babe.” You eyed her suspiciously. You knew she wasn’t telling the truth, and she knew that you knew, but you dropped it, for now. 

“Come cuddle with me. I want to watch something.” She carefully climbed into the bed with you and turned on the TV. You both chose something and began half paying attention. 

“I’m glad you’re okay,” your girlfriend whispered. You nodded.

“Yeah me too. Someone’s gotta be alive to make sure you don’t go around punching things until you hurt yourself,” you replied, a playful smirk on your lips. She looked at you incredulously. 

“I know you Nat.” She huffed, before pressing her lips to your cheek. 

“You should sleep and let your body heal,” she murmured. You hummed, already sleepy. She began to rub circles on your arm, and you fell asleep quickly. Nat sighed and pressed another kiss to your temple before letting herself drift off.


End file.
